


All Wrapped Up In Pink

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Eating, Dildos, Dominance, Gags, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, Insecure Brendon, Insecure Patrick, Jealous Brendon, Josh is a FREAK, Lingerie, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Education, Sex Shop, These are just mentioned not used, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: While trying to find the perfect gift for Patrick, Brendon finds something in Patrick's computer history that make him decide to seek help from a professional.





	All Wrapped Up In Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is super fuckin' late, I know. But I had a lot of stuff going on today and I did try to get home as quick as I could to edit and post this. It's super rushed, and I'll try and have some stuff out, but finals are coming up for me so I have no idea when I'll post, probably sometime next month during the beginning. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

Patrick sighs through the phone, "I just don't understand why _you_ can't pick me up from the bus station."

Brendon smiles, "I'm going to be busy tomorrow morning with Gerard, I told him I would help him move everything three weeks ago."

"Really? There's _nothing else_ you have to do tomorrow?"

"No," he says, "why?"

"I just feel like maybe you're forgetting something," he tells him, "something _important_."

"Maybe," he says casually, "I don't know, it'll probably come back to me later."

"Maybe," he sighs softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, Trick."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Goodnight, Brendon."

"Goodnight, Patrick," he says hanging up.

Brendon looks at his phone seeing a text from Gerard.

_Got him the best gift and the best cake!_

**Thanks, you did make sure everything was right on it this time. We didn't get another cake that says 'We'll miss you Carol!'**

_Yes, I made sure I got it and not Frank._

**You're the best.**

_I know. So, what did you get Patrick?_

He freezes. Fuck. He forgot to get him something.

**I fucked up.**

_Brendon?!?! Tell me you got him something!_

**I was planning the best birthday ever. I forgot! I didn't want the party to be ruined this year. I was more focused on that than the gift.**

_Get him something! Now!!!_

He put the phone away and began looking through Patrick's things. He didn't really know what Patrick wanted. Gift cards aren't personal, he couldn't get him another hat, Patrick had too many hats in their closet. Couldn't get him a sweater since the weather wasn't very cold. He frowned looking at their room not seeing anything to give him even a small hint at what he wanted. He could get him an instrument. Drum set? Guitar? He decides against it not wanting Pete over anymore than necessary.

It's not that he doesn't like Pete. He likes Pete. Pete's funny and friendly, he just doesn't like how friendly he is with Patrick. Yeah, they're best friends and he shouldn't think anything about Pete's hugs or the little nicknames here and there. He knows Patrick loves him and never thinks of Pete as anything more than a brother, but it doesn't stop him from getting a little jealous. He'd never tell Patrick though. Patrick would probably laugh hearing that Brendon doesn't enjoy the two around each other. He'd probably tell Brendon he was being silly, which is how he felt if he was honest. It was stupid to think Pete wanted more, Pete's never made a move on Patrick out of all the years he's known him, and he's in a relationship with Mikey. It shouldn't bother him, but deep down it does.

His eyes land on Patrick's laptop he left sitting on the desk. He smiles walking over and opening it. This would have exactly what he was looking for. The background is Brendon sleeping against his Patrick's chest. He smiles at the blond's face and begins searching for things in his bookmarks but most of the things searched were just videos of cute animals. Maybe he could buy him a puppy? He decides that's not a good idea since he has to train them, and Patrick would definitely make him clean up any mess it made. He decides on a medium dog. He goes to delete the history when he notices something.

Patrick's been watching _a lot_ of porn lately.

It's not weird for Patrick to watch porn, Brendon watches porn sometimes too. He only thinks it's odd because there's so much of it. Brendon feels a little bad looking through the history. Did Patrick really need all of this? Brendon always took care of Patrick when he was in the mood, and Patrick took care of him. He figured Patrick didn't even have time to jerk off with the way they go at each other most of the time.

He noticed something, all of it was none of what they did. It was all titles that sounded too rough for Patrick's liking. He scrolls all the way to the bottom seeing that this had been going on for weeks. When he makes it to six weeks he sighs and goes to scroll back up. He gets to five weeks when he notices something that wasn't a video. He reads over the words feeling inadequate. _How to make your boyfriend better at sex._

He scrolls up a little and reads another _How to tell your boyfriend he's bad in bed._

He scrolls up farther and sees another _How to talk your boyfriend into an open relationship._

Open relationship? Patrick wanted to sleep with other people? He can't think of anyone Patrick's around enough to want to sleep with except for- Brendon shakes the name from his thoughts. _Patrick doesn't want him._

He keeps reading _How to make it work with a boring sex life._

The searches go on and on _Why wont he listen to me? Why can't I stop fantasizing about this other guy?_

Brendon's heart sank in his chest and he shakes his head and goes to delete the history when his eyes see the last one. _How to tell your boyfriend you're leaving him for someone else._

He can't help but feel miserable when he reads it. He rubs the back of his head now worried and determined to try and keep Patrick. He sighs and clicks on a video link. Then another. Then another. Then another. And finally after a few videos he notices while watching that most are kind of the same. A guy with his hands tied behind his back, a gag in his mouth, and someone telling them rules or that they belong to them. They usually get spanked or choked until they're crying. In some of them a man would tell the bound man that people were going to take turns with him. He shakes his head and closes out of it before closing the laptop completely. He couldn't believe Patrick wanted all that. It was just so--not Patrick! He doesn't know what to do with what he's just seen, but he knows he wants Patrick to stay. He wants to make him happy, he wants to be enough for him.

He grabs his phone not ready for the call he's about to make. He taps the name and waits for them to pick up, which doesn't take long.

"Talk to me, baby," he hears.

"Hey, Frank," he says, "I uh, I need you to help me with something."

"And that would be? Wait, is this about the cake? Because it was an accident, it could have happened to anyone!"

"No," he sighs, "is Gerard there?"

"Yeah, you want me to go out on the balcony or did you want to talk to him?"

"No, no, just don't tell Gerard any of what I'm about to talk to you about, okay?"

"You've got my word."

"I was wondering if you knew about BDSM."

"Oh did you ask the right person," he says with an obvious smile, "so, what do you wanna know?"

"I think I'm boring to Patrick. In the bedroom," he says. _And outside the bedroom,_ he thinks.

"Did he say something?"

"I looked on his computer to try and find a gift and I saw some recent searches."

"Oh? What were they?"

"That I'm not aggressive enough. I'm too delicate with him."

"Well, hurt him a little," he says as if it's obvious.

"I don't want to hurt him, it's Patrick. He wants me to be in control and use him and treat him badly and I don't think I can do that."

"We're going to need to go shopping," Frank says.

"Frank, I-"

"I'm already in the car driving over, you can't stop me. Get dressed and get ready."

"What are we even buying?"

"Your present for Patrick."

\----

Brendon looks at the wall of dildos and is a little uncomfortable, he usually ordered anything they needed online. Frank looks around before grabbing a ball gag, "you're going to need one of these."

He tosses it at him and Brendon catches it looking embarrassed by it. Frank's got his hands on his hips mumbling product names before frowning and turning back to the man at the counter, "yo, Bill! You got any of these that come with a suction cup?"

The man looks up from his book to stare directly at Brendon. Brendon immediately starts looking at the floor so he can't see the guy behind the counter judge him.

Bill sighs, "yeah, I think they're in the back, what color do you want?"

"What color do you want," Frank turns asking Brendon before seeing his face, "oh my god, are you blushing? Dude, it's just a dildo. You're making it seem like you didn't know people fucked themselves when they're lonely."

Frank turns to Bill, "he wants the hot pink one."

The man walks into the back room, "they always do."

"You know, I did tell you we were coming here. And that if you were going to be weird about it to just stay in the car."

"You're just so loud about this," Brendon says as they walk to the counter.

"Loud and proud," he smiles.

He sighs when he comes back into the room, "we don't have hot pink, just blue, flesh tones, and lavender. Your boy slave is going to have to pick another color if he still wants that one."

Brendon looks confused, "I'm not his boy-"

"Flesh tones," Frank asks Brendon quietly and when he gives him a weird look Frank nods, "you're right, too weird." He pauses and shouts, "he wants the lavender one, Bill."

"Can't believe you know the guy by name," Brendon says.

"Fuck yeah, I also got a membership where I get free stuff every month. Also they have free punch cards. _Make four purchases of $20 or more and your fifth orgasm is free._ "

He goes wide eyed, "oh my god."

"Yeah, I think this is like my ninth card," he says relaxing his arm on the counter, "I love this place. I only found it because we kept breaking the fuzzy handcuffs we got online."

"Jesus," he says looking at him impressed and disturbed.

Brendon's eyes go to the collection of porn on the shelves before his eyes land on a mannequin with a black mask and a leather harness on it. His eyes go wide and Frank notices, amused, "what? Scared of a little leather?"

"I just don't get why Patrick never told me."

"Maybe he thought you'd be weird about it, kinda like you are right now."

"I'd rather be weird about it than worried. Patrick thinks our sex is boring. I've never been boring before."

"You're not boring, you're just vanilla. And that's okay," he says putting an arm around him, "Patrick just wants to try another flavor. You're telling me you don't want to try one thing new that Patrick might not be into?"

"I do, but I'd never ask. Patrick's...Patrick! I can't ask him to do something weird."

"Yes, you can, you two have got to be more open about sex stuff."

"You're open with Gerard?"

"Hell yeah," he tells him going over to the candy and looking at different flavors of dick lollipops, "and let me tell you, Gerard is a _freak_ in bed."

"Does he ever hurt you?"

"Sometimes," he says picking up a tube and raising his eyebrows in curiosity.

"How rough is he with you?"

"Not really that rough, he usually asks me to be rough with him. He's loud too. Woke up the neighbors a couple of times, even with my hand over his mouth."

"Wait, you...? I thought you--I thought I remember you saying he's the one on top."

"No, I said he likes _being on top_ ," he tells him, a cocky grin on his face, "Gerard doesn't really like to fuck, he likes to be fucked, which is fine because I love fucking him. He's got a lot of kinks. I was kinda freaked out by some of them, but it turns out I _really_ like them."

"Does he ever want you to do anything kind of weird?"

"What do you mean, like, let him call me Daddy and shit? He does, Gerard's got a major Daddy kink. He moans the weirdest fucking shit," he tells him, "I remember I was fucking him this one time and he moaned _Mommy_. It was so fucking weird, I mean I didn't stop, but I was still really surprised. To be completely honest with you I think that was the hardest I've ever came in my entire life. So, you know, I don't know what that says about me."

"No, God," Brendon says looking at Frank who was looking at the dildos in deep thought, "I meant kind of extreme stuff."

"What, like blood?"

"No," he says shaking his head, "like, hurting him."

"What, like hitting him?"

"Yeah, and other things like that."

"Well, Gerard loves to be slapped, and he likes when I grab him harder than I should. If I don't leave bruises on him or at least press on the ones he's got he doesn't really enjoy it when we get rough."

"What about choking," Brendon finally asks and Frank notices how Brendon isn't looking at him.

"Gerard loves to be choked, the problem is that some people don't know how to do it right."

"There's a wrong way?"

"Yeah, you choke from the sides. You can't just go in and do it. You could really hurt them if you do that and that's not good for anyone."

Brendon sighs and the guy comes out putting it on the counter, "is this everything?"

"Yeah, I think I've got some rope at the house," Frank says, "you did get everything, right?"

"Yeah," he says nodding.

"Here, use my membership card and everything."

He scans the card and Brendon pays. Bill punches the card and sighs before speaking in a flat tone, "congratulations, you've won a free orgasm."

"Fuck yes," Frank smiles.

"Please pick an item that-"

"That's under thirty dollars. Yeah, yeah, you tell me this everytime."

"Well, you tried to get away with the thirty-one dollar item last time."

"You didn't even look at Gerard's item when he won one."

"Because he's trustworthy," the guy retorts.

"I only tried that, like, five times," he admitted looking around, "ooh! What about that giant fist over there? It'd make a pretty good gift for Josh. He gets more embarrassed than Brendon over here. It's fun watching his face get as red as his hair."

"That's sixty dollars."

"Fine. How many tubes of lube can I get?"

"If I let you have the jar of the blowjob candy will you please leave my store?"

He smiles big, "I also want the jar of condoms and one of those lollipops."

Bill rolls his eyes, "fine, just take them and go."

"Have a nice night, Bill," Frank calls out.

"Please don't come back," he shouts back watching them leave.

\----

"Alright, so you've got the vibrator and the gag and I'm giving you the rope. Do you remember how to tie it?"

"I think so."

"Good, now all you need to do is work on choking him."

"You know, I think I'm just going to do the other stuff," Brendon says quickly.

"Brendon," Frank tells him, "you're going to have to learn eventually."

"Yeah, but do we have to do it this way?"

"You asked for my help. We're doing things the Frank way."

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with the Frank way, it's a littl-"

"Do you want to learn or not," he asked.

"Yes!"

"Then shut up," he tells him before laying back.

"Why can't we just sit dow-"

"Just get between my legs, stop making it weird."

"You're making it weird!"

"Just fucking choke me!"

"Fine," he says.

He moves open his legs letting Brendon get on his knees between them so Frank's thighs are on both sides of his hips.

"Good," he says before taking his hands, "now I'm gonna show you where to put your hands."

He moves them to his neck putting one on each side, "alright, now don't squeeze my airway, just the sides. You don't want to keep him from breathing. You just want to cut off the blood flow."

"Do I just do it?"

"Yeah," he says, "slowly though, you have to watch what color I start to turn. Pinkish is fine, but red is where you start letting go. And blue and purple are the colors you never ever want, you got it?"

"I think so."

"Well, I've drank three shots, let's fucking do this!"

He starts to squeeze making him begin to turn a light pink.

"Is this good?"

"You're fine," he says, "just don't push down with your thumbs, remember, you're fucking him, not killing him."

"Right," he says nodding.

"And stop looking so nervous, you've gotta look like you know what you're doing. Cause right now you're nervous and it's making me nervous."

"I am nervous, I'm choking someone."

"Yeah, not very well I might add."

"I'm trying not to kill you," he says squeezing tighter.

"Are you even checking my color?"

"Turning darker and darker."

"What am I now?"

"Darker red."

"Let go."

He lets go and Frank's face turns back to normal. He laughs softly and Brendon raises an eyebrow.

"Ooh that was weird. Yeah, I should do that more often," he says looking at the ceiling, "that felt kinda good."

"Christ, does it?"

"Yeah, want me to do you?"

"No thanks, I'll just take your word for it."

There was a groan and someone flipped another light on. Gerard stood there, hair messed up and looking at them with tired eyes.

"It's four in the morning, what the fuck are you two doing?"

"I'm letting Brendon choke me."

He opens his mouth to say something but just sticks with shaking his head and heading to the kitchen, "whatever, I'm making pizza rolls."

"Sweet," Frank says and Brendon gets off of him.

When they stand Frank heads over putting his arms around Gerard's waist, "you're the best boyfriend."

"Your breath smells like alcohol."

"Well I wasn't going to let Brendon choke me without a couple of shots in my system. Don't worry, I'm not drunk, just a little buzzed," he says kissing his neck.

"You're hard," he says preheating the oven.

"Mhmm, you wanna help me out with that?"

"I am still here," Brendon announced looking at them.

Gerard turned, "yes, you are. So, do you want to explain why my boyfriend has you choking him at four in the morning or should Frank explain it?"

"Patrick wants me to choke him and slap him around while we have sex and I'm not really sure how to."

"I'm teaching him," Frank says.

"Aww, that's so sweet. You're such a good friend, babe," Gerard says as he looks through the fridge, "you guys want some sprite or some of this blue shit? I think it's koolaid."

"Both," Frank said.

"I don't want any," Brendon said.

"Alright," he says pouring Frank's cup, "so, Patrick's into choking?"

"Yeah, Brendon didn't know because Patrick never told him he's bad at sex," Frank says grabbing the cup.

"I'm not bad at sex," Brendon shouted.

"Sounds like something someone would say if they're bad at sex," Frank says going over to sit on the couch.

"Patrick wants me to be rough with him and I just don't want to hurt him. I love him and I don't like the idea of hitting him in any way."

"Okay," Gerard said, "but hear me out. He wants you to hit him. The thought of you hitting him and hurting him turns him on."

"I know, I just-"

"Would it make you feel better if you practiced on someone," Frank asked.

"Dude, I'm not choking you again just because you kind of liked it," Brendon said.

"How about me," Gerard asked.

"What?"

"I'll pretend I'm Patrick and you can hurt me."

"I don't have to be on top of you do I?"

"Not unless you want to be. Here, just be rough with me. Show me what you'd do," he tells him.

Brendon moves him back against a wall gently and Gerard stops him, "no, slam me into the wall."

"Wont the neighbors hear that?"

"Believe me, they've heard worse this early in the morning. Just push me."

He shoves him and Gerard raises an eyebrow, "I said slam me into the wall, not shove like you're about to fight me. We're having sex not throwing down."

"I'm not good at this," Brendon says.

"Slam me against the wall."

"I can't, I don't want to hurt you. Or Patrick."

"Look at me," Gerard said, "I'm going to give you specific instructions. Grab my shoulders, push me up against the wall, and press your fucking body against me, okay?"

He pushes him against the wall lightly and Gerard pushes him back.

"Alright, let's try it a different way. Pretend I'm Patrick."

He nods.

"I want you to fuck me," Gerard says running his fingers up Brendon's chest, "hard."

Gerard moves in closer to his ear, "I want you to choke me."

He moves his hands to Gerard's throat before immediately pulling away, "I'm sorry, I can't do this."

Gerard sighs, "it's fine. I'll just get Pete to choke me."

Brendon goes wide eyed, "what did you just say?"

"Nothing, I mean if you wont give me what I want I'll have to find it somewhere else," he says, "Pete will do anything I ask."

Brendon laughs before shaking his head and pushing Gerard up against the wall hard enough to knock a picture off the wall. His got his hand wrapped around Gerard's throat tilting his head to the side gently. He's looking directly into his eyes, "say that one more time and I'm going to take you over my knee right here."

Gerard swallows hard and Brendon tilts his head, "I'm only going to say it once. You're. Mine."

Gerard is wide eyed and looking up at Brendon. He continues to gaze up at him. Brendon lets go of him taking a step back.

"I'm sorry, was that too-"

"Hot," Frank finishes for him, "I can practically hear his boner growing right now."

Brendon gives him a weird look before looking back to Gerard, "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm not really used to hurting people. Did I hurt you?"

"Yeah," he says as if he's in a trance, "do it again."

"What?"

"With Patrick," he says quickly nodding, "I think you should use that jealousy whenever Patrick wants you to be rough with him."

"I should?"

"Yeah, I mean, I knew you were jealous of Pete, but I didn't know you'd get so possessive. I'm not going to lie, I'm a little turned on right now. Dominance looks great on you."

"You're gonna do great tomorrow," Frank says.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, you're definitely fucking Patrick tomorrow. You've got to give him some kinky birthday sex," Gerard says.

"The party's tomorrow."

"Good. Pete's gonna be there, and you know what? He'll be all over Patrick," Frank tells him.

"I'm not jealous of Pete," Brendon insists.

"The broken frame I'm going to have to replace says differently. But I'll forgive it because I really needed that slam against the wall, thanks by the way," he smiles.

"Okay, maybe I'm a little jealous of how close they are. Whatever, I'm going home. I've got stuff to do," he says.

"Same here," Frank says looking Gerard over.

"I'll see you two at the party," he says rolling his eyes.

\----

Everyone was eating the cake and food. Brendon was drinking a beer as Frank and Gerard slid up next to him.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite kinky weirdos."

"Well, if it isn't our favorite tall, dark, and handsome," Gerard says leaning against him.

"What do you want," he asked smiling.

"Gerard with a side of you," Franks says.

He looks at them confused, "what's happening here?"

"Well," Gerard says, "if Patrick says it's okay I was thinking that we could have some fun."

"I know what your idea of fun is and it's dangerous."

"Well, it was just an idea we had," Frank said.

"But if you're interested let us know," Gerard says.

"How would that even work," Brendon asked.

Gerard bit his lip.

"It'd turn him on if he told you," Frank said.

They walked off, Frank's hand sinking down into one of Gerard's back pockets. Brendon watched them walk off, his eyes drifting down to their jeans, he didn't _hate_  the view. He went towards the living room seeing Pete and Patrick on the couch laughing about something. Pete leaned into Patrick's ear whispering something as he moved closer. Brendon really didn't like that, but he kept calm not wanting to say anything. They were just friends. Pete was just his friend. He tried not to think about it too much, but he couldn't help but look at them on the couch all close next to each other. He did not like it. Pete looked at him before leaning in and whispering something else in Patrick's ear. The blond was almost instantly in a fit of giggles and Pete smiled when he turned to look at him.

At this point he's walking off into the kitchen lurking by the doorway to watch the two friends. He was grabbing food from the salad plate and just shoving piece after piece into his mouth chewing angrily. He wasn't really hungry, it just kept him from screaming his head off. He felt someone tap on his shoulder and he turned to face a smiling Gerard, "I know that look. That's the look that slammed me into a wall and threatened to take me over your knee."

"Shut up," he demands turning to continue to watch the two.

"God I love it when you're in charge like that," he says watching him. He pauses before leaning in to whisper, "you know, if it bothers you maybe you should say something."

"It doesn't bother me, they're just friends," Brendon said turning to look at Gerard.

"Really, cause you're shoveling food into your mouth like it's the last time you'll ever eat."

Brendon sets his plate down and swallows his last bite, "I'm not jealous. They're just friends. Patrick is my boyfriend and Pete has Mikey."

"Actually, Mikey says his eyes like to wander."

"Pete's my friend and he wouldn't hit on Patrick."

"You're sure about that?"

"Completely sure," he said.

"So if Pete were to give Patrick his leather jacket you wouldn't be a little jealous."

"Pete loves that jacket, he'd never give it to Patrick, and even if he did Patrick would never wear it."

"Uh huh, so you don't want to turn around and see what Pete's doing right now?"

"No," he says, "because I trust my friend and my boyfriend."

"You trust Pete?"

"I trust Patrick," he says.

"Oh wow," Gerard says continuing to look past him, "Pete's a little too friendly."

Brendon couldn't help it, he turned looking at Patrick wearing Pete's jacket smiling as he played with the sleeves. Pete whispered something in Patrick's ear causing him to laugh. His arms slide around Patrick and hug him and the blond smiles hugging him back. Brendon was pissed.

"You know, if you want, I can get rid of this party so no one sees the scene you're about to cause. Just have to ask."

Pete presses a kiss to his cheek causing him to smile for a minute. They stay cuddle up like that and Brendon was officially done.

"Do it," he says watching.

"Listen up everybody, we're running low on alcohol so let's take this party to the bar," Gerard says.

"First round's on me," Frank said.

Everyone rushed out the door except Pete and Patrick. Brendon walked over to them smiling, "do you think Patrick and I could have some time alone?"

Pete hesitated but nodded letting him go, "yeah, sure, I'll call you tomorrow, Trick."

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow, Pete."

Pete stood and snaked an arm around Mikey before leaving the room. Once they heard the door shut Patrick stands, "thank you, this really was a great birthday."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he says, "come upstairs, I want to show you something."

"Okay," he says following Brendon up to their room.

Once they were in their room Brendon locked the door behind them and Patrick turned, "oh, is this my present from you?"

"Not quite," he says.

Patrick sat down on the bed and looked at Brendon with a smile.

"I've got a couple of questions for you," he says holding out a box for Patrick, "but I want you to open this before I ask them."

"Okay," he says taking the box.

Brendon moved behind him smiling and Patrick opened it, "what is it, what did you get me?"

He moves the tissue paper and sees the ball gag.

"Brendon," he asks raising a eyebrow.

Brendon kissed his cheek, "do you know what this is?"

He nods.

"Tell me what it is."

"It's a gag."

"Good, look under it."

He moved the gag to the side and moved the paper seeing the thing of rope.

"You know what this is?"

"Rope," he says, but it's more like a question.

"And underneath it?"

He pulled back the paper seeing a paddle the letter B engraved on it backwards.

"A paddle," he says wide eyed.

"Do you know why it has a B on it," he asks.

"No," he says softly, completely serious.

"So whenever you're bad I can spank you so you remember who's in charge."

"Wow," Patrick says, "these are very... _different_."

"Take off your clothes," he tells him.

"Maybe we should talk first," he says.

But Brendon moves behind him kissing his neck and pulling the jacket off. He tosses it in the floor, "what's there to talk about?"

"That stuff you bought," he says letting out a breath.

"Yeah," he asks unbuttoning his jeans, "you excited?"

"I-I'm actually a little confused," he says as Brendon begins jerking him off.

He sucks in a breath and relaxes against him.

"What are you confused about, baby?"

"Um, those gifts," he says.

"What about them?"

"Why did you buy them," he asks.

He smiles, "I was wondering what I should get you for your birthday and I noticed your computer was here."

"Yeah," he asks moving his hips forward slightly.

"I saw the stuff you'd been looking at, and I thought it was nice that you and I are into the same thing," he says.

"What same things," he asks.

"You like being tied up, gagged, spanked," he tells him, "you know, I'm happy doing what you want, even the darker things you like."

"Darker things," he asks.

"Being used, hit, bruised. Hell, you even like being choked. If you wanted me to use you like a fuck toy I would have been happy to do so. I just wish you would have told me instead of looking it up and getting off by yourself."

"You really like that stuff," he asks sounding confused.

"Yeah," he tells him.

"Brendon," he says pulling his hand away, "I can't do this."

"What, did you want to just jump right in?"

"No," he says.

"Is it the stuff? Did I not get enough?"

"No, I just don't want to do this with you," he says, "I'm sorry."

"Sex or this kind of sex?"

"This kind of sex," he says, "I just can't do it with you."

"Oh," he says feeling his heart sink, "is it because you've been doing this stuff with someone else?"

Brendon drops his head and looks at the blanket underneath him.

"What," Patrick asks.

"Is that why you didn't tell me I was boring you? Because you had someone else who was enough?"

"No," he says shaking his head, "I didn't tell you about this stuff because I'm not into this stuff."

"I saw your computer history," he says, beginning to tear up, "I know you've been watching that stuff, I know you think I'm not enough for you and I know that you want to leave me for some other guy. But please don't. I know I'm new to all of this and I know that I'm not exactly the best, but I'm trying. I love you and I want this to work, I'll do anything for you to make this work. I just--I'm really trying, Patrick. So please just let me try."

"No," he says sitting next to him, "just listen to me, Brendon, okay? I am not into this."

Brendon shakes his head and Patrick cups his face, "I'm not into any of this. Look, I wasn't going to tell you this but it's time."

Patrick takes a breath before letting it out slow, "I don't trust you to water the plants when I leave for work, so I asked Josh to do it."

"What?"

"I know you're responsible and you can take care of laundry and dishes, I just can't trust you with my plants. They can't tell you when they need to be watered and I get that. That's why I asked Josh to water them for me. He does it early in the morning so you don't find out. I let him borrow my computer when he's over. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"So I'm not horrible in bed and you're not into BDSM stuff? You don't want to sleep with other people? I'm enough for you? You're not going to leave me for some guy you've been fantasizing about?"

"Jesus, Josh," Patrick says before shaking his head, "anyway, of course you're enough for me, you're amazing. I don't want to sleep with other people, and you're definitely not horrible in bed," he says, "you're fucking great in bed. You're like a god in the bedroom. Out of everyone I've ever slept with you are the best I've ever had. And I wouldn't leave you for anyone else."

"Really think I'm a god in bed?"

"Definitely," he says, "and if I ever was into stuff like that like that I would tell you immediately because I know you'd be great at it."

He smiles and pulls Patrick on top of him, "is there anything you're into you have you haven't told me about?"

"Now that you mention it," he says, "there is one thing."

"Tell me," he says.

"No, you'll think it's weird," he says fidgeting.

"You said you'd tell me. Come on, it's your birthday. I'll do whatever you'd like," he says.

He bites his lip before getting off of him, "wait here."

Brendon nods and waits on the bed as Patrick grabs a white box from his suitcase. He gets bored after a second and lays all the way back looking up at the ceiling.

"Brendon," Patrick says from the other room.

"Yeah," he asks, not sitting up.

"Promise you wont laugh."

The door opens and he sits up, "why would I-"

His eyes go wide when he sees Patrick standing in the doorway, a pale pink babydoll on him. In the center of his chest was a pretty ribbon only a shade or two darker. His eyes trailed down to where the lingerie was made to show off his stomach. Brendon gets off the bed walking over to him, looking at the lacy underwear that cupped him nicely. He didn't say anything as Brendon took in his appearance and neither did taller man. It's only after a full minute has passed that Patrick shakes his head, "you don't like it."

"No," he says shaking his head, "I-I mean yes, I love it!"

"No," he looks down, "I look stupid. I'm gonna change."

Before he can turn Brendon's hands slide across his waist under the fabric and hold him in place while he leans down and kisses him, "you look great, Trick."

He moves to his neck, "when did you get it?"

"When I was gone," he says, "but I have more I've been hiding from you."

"Why," he asks.

"I was just worried what you would think of them, I didn't want you to laugh at me."

His hands move down to his hips, "do I look like I'm laughing?"

Patrick shakes his head and Brendon kisses his neck, "fuck, this _really_ shows off your body."

He picks him up and Patrick quickly holds onto him not expecting to be lifted off the floor. He smiles at Patrick's surprise and bites his shoulder gently, "so fucking perfect."

He lays him back on the bed and Patrick looks up at him waiting for more, "just like a model."

Patrick laughs and shakes his head, "I don't look like a model."

"Yeah, you do," he says leaning in to press a kiss to the top of his chest. He places another kiss under the bow and trails them down his stomach, "my very own model."

He bites his lip and Brendon plants a kiss just underneath the waistband of his underwear, "all wrapped up in pink for me."

Patrick gasps when the panties are pulled down and thrown from his ankles.

He kisses up the inside of his thigh nice and slow and talks in between kisses, "feels like it's my birthday."

He bites gently this time and Patrick lets out a breath of laughter after he moans.

He takes the half hard cock in his hand and licks his lips before kissing the head of it gently. Patrick sighs and Brendon takes him in his mouth all the way, pulling his hips as close as he can. The blond bites his lip and when Brendon hums around him a small pale hand grabs his hair. He moans loud, "Brendon!"

He looks up and watches Patrick lift his hips off the bed and tug at his hair. He was getting harder in his jeans just watching Patrick's face and hearing each whimper he made. He pulls Brendon's hair and his hips come up again. He pulls off him with a soft pop and strokes him slow, thumbing over the head making Patrick squirm. Brendon shoves two fingers into his own mouth getting them wet. Before Patrick can say anything he pulls the fingers from his mouth and presses them inside Patrick. He groans and Brendon wraps his lips back around him taking in all of him.

"Fuck!"

Patrick's got a death grip on his hair, but at this point Brendon doesn't care and keeps bobbing his head. He twists his fingers and Patrick _squeals_. He's practically throbbing in his jeans as he uses his free hand to take Patrick's and hold it. The blond laces their fingers and squeezes. His tongue slides over the slit, tasting him as Patrick bites down on his lip. Brendon's fingers press against his prostate and massage it.

"Brendon," he breathes.

He stays like that for a while until he can feel Patrick is about to cum. He stops and Patrick sits up confused, "why'd you stop?"

"Just want to appreciate how good you look a little while longer."

He pants but smiles and Brendon goes to find some lube. He unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down to his knees. He uncaps the bottle with one hand and pushes the two fingers back inside him, pressing them against his prostate. He sighs and when Brendon's fingers move a certain way he grabs the blanket underneath him and closes his eyes, "right there!"

He uses the bottle to pour lube directly onto his cock. Once it's on Brendon uses his free hand to cover his entire dick with it before twisting his fingers the way that always got a reaction.

"Fuck me," he says opening his eyes, "please?"

He rubs his cock while Patrick watches, "whatever you what you want."

He pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his cock and Patrick when he's pulled to the edge onto him.

"Fuck!"

Brendon leans down and kisses him, "it feels so good being back inside you."

He pulls back his hips and thrusts into him, "Brendon!"

His lips are on his neck and his hands are on his hips while his move in and out. He angles them after minute and thrusts hard making Patrick practically scream. His hands fly up and under Brendon's arms. This forces him closer and makes his hands go to his waist. Nails dig into Brendon's shoulder as the blond mewls.

"I want you in this all the time," he tells him, "you look so fucking good."

Patrick doesn't say anything and Brendon nips at his skin, "don't ever hide this from me."

He nods, "I wont!"

"Fuck, you're going to look so hot walking around the house in this stuff," he says.

He smiles, eyes half-lidded.

"I'm gonna buy you costumes," he says, "pretty little maid outfit."

"Brendon!"

"And when you clean off the table I'm going to bend you right over it, rip off whatever panties you've got on and I'm going to take you right there."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he says, "I'm gonna fuck until you're screaming my name."

"Brendon," he warns him.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, baby, I promise."

"Brendon," he says, "I think I'm-"

"I'm gonna cum inside you," he says kissing under his ear, "and I'm gonna watch it drip down your pretty little thighs. And when you're laying there catching your breath I'm gonna spread you apart and fuck you some more until you're shaking from how good it is."

He moans and arches his back off the bed, his nails drawing blood when he cums on his stomach, ruining the lingerie. Brendon doesn't stop. Patrick's squealing and squirming, but his hips keep going.

"Brendon, I'm really sensitive down there right now."

"Do you want me to stop," he asks.

Patrick doesn't say anything, instead his face twists up and he moans and shakes underneath him. Brendon smiles and kisses his cheek, "if you want me to stop you just have to tell me."

"Don't stop," he says pulling him closer so his chest is against his.

"I wont," he says, a hand going to Patrick's cock stroking it slow.

"It hurts," he says.

"Do you like it?"

He nods and soft kisses are pressed against his skin.

"I love you," he tells him.

Patrick looks at him and kisses him hard holding onto his face, "I love you too."

"Do you want me to cum inside you or do you want me to cum on your stomach?"

"My stomach," he tells him.

"Fuck, I am going to cum all over you."

He keeps going and when Patrick's moans get higher he thrusts harder until he's spilling all over his stomach again. Brendon pulls out of him and jerks himself to orgasm, but when he does lines of white paint his stomach and garment. He lays there panting and when Brendon touches his cheek he leans into his hand.

He kisses him gently, "you did a good job."

Patrick reaches down sliding the hand up his stomach collecting the sticky fluid before bringing it to his mouth and sucking it off his fingers. Brendon smiles and leans down licking it off his skin before moving to kiss him. He hums and hold's Brendon's face again, "that was amazing."

"Yeah?"

He nods, "did you really mean that? When you said you'd buy me costumes and make me wear them around the house?"

He nods, "you're going to look so good in a little maid costume. How do you feel about heels?"

"I own three pairs already."

"I should punish you for keeping this from me."

"Punish me," he asks.

"I like things I don't tell you about too."

Patrick's thumbs rub Brendon's cheeks and he smiles, "how about whenever we have a new kink we tell each other?"

He nods, "deal."

"I'm going to go shower off."

"I'll go clean up downstairs."

He nods, "I wont take too long, I want to show you the others I have."

He smiles and nods, "I can't wait."

Patrick gets up and Brendon lets him walk towards the bathroom while he pulls up his jeans, "oh, Patrick?"

He turns, "yes?"

Brendon walks over kissing him one last time.

"Happy birthday."

**Author's Note:**

> That's probably it for this month. I've got a couple things I'm working on, but I'm not exactly sure how I'm going to write it. But I'm going to give like a little bit of a spoiler because I can't help myself. I have two things I'm working on, one is a Parent AU (Nothing like Halfsweet's, which is amazing by the way. You should check it out if you haven't read any of them.) It's something I've been working on for a while and I'm kind of excited to see what you guys think. As for the other one it's gonna be some really intense smut. But I'm not sure when I'll post it, but definitely sometime next month. As for the Parent AU I'm not sure when that's happening, but it's happening.
> 
> Tell me if I made any mistakes. I do that.


End file.
